Rory's De Ja Vu
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Rory goes to Oxford university on a student exchange programm after Rory breaks up with Logan. Rory finds out that someone she knew from Chilton is related to Logan. Rory meets an old friends from Yale and when she meet him again she has De Ja Vu.
1. Chapter 1

**Rory's De Ja Vu**

* * *

Rory is at her 3rd year at Yale University and she has just broken up with Logan because she found out that he had been sleeping with his sisters bridesmaids over thanksgiving semester.  
Rory gets offered to go on a student exchange programme in England to the University at Oxford run by Lucinda Cornwell and Rory decides to take it, she decides she needs to get away from Yale for a bit and Logan because he keeps trying to win her back.  
That Friday afternoon Rory goes home to Stars Hollow and starts packing because she leaves Saturday night.  
Rory arrives at her childhood home and her mums jeep is parked up the driveway

Rory hops out of her car and goes inside the house

"Hey Mum, where are you?" Rory yells through the house

"Kitchen" Lorelai yells back and Rory goes into the Kitchen

"Coffee please?" Rory asks and Lorelai pours her some for both of them

"The break up with Logan's been tough especially now with him sending flowers to my dorm, and other things" Rory says

"Oh Im sorry hun, he came to see me yesterday and asked for my advise" Lorelai says

"That's fine, but do you know what he did today?" Rory asks

"No, what?" Lorelai asks

"I just got out of the newspaper office and a guy with a coffee cart started following me, apparently Logan paid for him to follow me in case I wanted Coffee anytime, it was weird" Rory says

"Well he doesn't seem to be giving up" Lorelai says

"I know, I need to tell you something" Rory says

"What is it?' Lorelai asks

"Well you know I have been talking about the Student Exchange programme for a few months now, since Logan and I broke up actually, well I got offered a place at Oxford university for the next 3 semesters which will  
be until December so I accepted a place" Rory says

"That's great sweetie, when do you leave?" Lorelai asks

"Saturday morning 9am, I have to be there for classes Monday morning" Rory says

"That soon" Lorelai says "Does Emily and Richard know?"

"Yeah, I had Lunch with them today, They meeting me before I leave morning at the airport" Rory says "And they told me that Friday night Dinner is cancelled tonight, they have dinner plans with friends"

"Cool" Lorelai says grabbing her coat "Let go to Luke's for dinner to Celebrate"

"That sounds good" Rory says and grabs a coat because it is cold outside.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai walks to Luke's because it is close.  
When they walk through the doors the bell rings above the door.

Miss Patty comes up to Rory and Lorelai "Hey Rory, how are you doing?" Miss Patty asks

"Ok Miss Patty" Rory says "Iv'e been offered a place in Student exchange programme in England at Oxford University, I leave tomorrow morning"

"That great, who long for?" Barbette asks overhearing it

"Till December I'll miss you both when I go" Rory says "And Stars Hollow" Rory and Lorelai sit down at a table

* * *

Luke comes over to Lorelai and Rory. Luke kisses Lorelai and hugs Rory.

"What whats with all the excitement?" Luke answers

"Rory got accepted into a Student exchange programme in England at Oxford" Lorelai says

"That's great Rory" "Luke says "You will be missed"

"Yeah, and so will your coffee, but Im not leaving till tomorrow morning about 9am" Rory says

"So what will it be?" Luke asks

"Coffee, Chili Fries and a burger, thanks Luke" Rory says

"Same here for me, ooh plus some pie" Lorelai says like a little kid

"Ok, coming right up" Luke says and goes away to get their orders and coffee

* * *

Luke comes back with cups of coffee an puts them infront of Rory and Lorelai a few minutes later Luke brings them there diner.  
Once they are finished they go back home and Rory gets her bags of clothes from the car.  
Rory starts packing her suitcase and puts several books in there.  
Rory goes to bed after she has finished packing and Lorelai does too.  
Luke is home to Lorelai's by the time they go to sleep.

"Good night Rory" Luke says standing in her doorway

"Good night Luke, Im glad you and my mum are together, you make her happy" Rory says

"Thanks Rory" Luke says and leaves Rory's room and goes to Lorelai's

Lorelai and Luke hop into bed "Night Luke" Lorelai says kissing Luke on the lips

"Night Lorelai" Luke says kissing Lorelai

* * *

The next morning Rory gets up and has shower, she gets dressed and has the breakfast that Luke made of chocolate chip pancakes.  
After Rory has had breakfast Lorelai drives Rory to the airport and when she gets there they go in and her grandparents are all ready there.  
Rory cheeks in 2 hours before her flight and her suitcase gets cheeked in and tagged. Then Rory says her goodbyes to her family.

"Hope you have a safe trip Rory" Richard says hugging his granddaughter "Here is a gift for the flight" Richard hands her a package

"I will grandpa and thanks"

"Bye Rory, Have a nice time at Oxford" Emily says hugging her granddaughter "Ring us when you get there ok"

"I will grandma" Rory says

"Bye Sweetie, have a great time at Oxford, make new friends and call often" Lorelai says hugging her daughter "I will miss you"

"Yeah, I'll miss you to, see you at Christmas, Bye Mum" Rory says hugging Lorelai back

* * *

Over the speakers tells Rory that her plane is boarding soon _'Passengers on Fight BA 4686 on British Airways to London please proceed to boarding lounge your plane will be boarding in 5 minutes at gate 23A'_

"That's me, see you Mum, Grandma Grandpa" Rory says hugging them one last time

"Bye sweetie" Lorelai says

"Bye Rory" Emily and Richard says "There will be a car picking you up at Heathrow airport to take you to Oxford"

"Thanks Grandma, Grandpa" Rory says then heads of to the boarding lounge waving to her family

* * *

Rory goes through a bunch of security to get to the boarding lounge and when she gets there her plane is boarding.  
She gets out her ticket and passport and shows the people at the gate when she is boarding the plane.  
Rory boards the plane and finds her seat in economy class, she puts her handbag in the overhead compartment and takes her seat by the window, she doesn't notice that a guy sit down in the seat beside her because she is looking out the window.  
20 minutes later the plane starts to take off and Rory opens the package her grandfather gave her.  
Rory opens the book that was in the package called _'Dear John' _and starts reading her book and they guy beside her talks who is Tristan.

"Hello Mary I see you still like reading books" Tristan says and it gets Rory's attention and she looks up from her book

"Tris...tan" Rory says shocked "It's been so long"

"Yes it has Rory, what brings you to a flight to London?" Tristan asks

"Im going to Oxford till December on a student exchange programme thing, I just needed to get out of Connecticut for a bit" Rory says

"What about you?" Rory asks putting the book down

"Same exact thing" Tristan says

"Oh so you going to oxford as well on the student exchange thing to get away from an ex boyfriend, who keeps trying to win you back?" Rory asks joking

"I didn't know you where..." Rory says and Tristan cuts her off

"Rory Im not gay" Tristan says whispering in her ear "It's my father who Im getting away from, he's just been very controlling since I got back from military school"

"Oh that must suck; you know I was just joking right about you..." Rory says and Tristan cuts her off again

"I know, so why you trying to get away from Dean, I though you to where serious about on another?" Tristan asks

"Um I'm not with Dean no more, we broke up a while ago, my grandparents did all they could to split us up and it worked" Rory says

* * *

"It's actually a guy called Logan Iv'e been dating, I went to his sister's wedding a few months ago and was hanging out with her and her bridesmaids, I found out from three of them that they slept with during thanksgiving when me and Logan where going through a difficult  
time in the relationship so I broke up with him and ever since then I haven't talked to him but he keeps trying to win me back, with all he could think of. One day he even payed for a guy who has a coffee cart to follow me around all day in case I wanted Coffee.  
So when I got offered the Student Exchange I took it without having to think about it" Rory says

"That sounds like what my cousin Logan Huntzberger did to try and get his girlfriend back, he calls her Ace they go to Yale together, but she still hasn't talked to him, he even asked help from her mother..." Tristan says and notices that Rory is uncomfortable about it

"Are you Ok Rory?" Tristan asks "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, um Im the one that your cousin is trying to win back" Rory says

"You and Logan?" Tristan asks

"Yeah, I meet him the same night Dean broke up with me at a party my grandparents was having" Rory says

"I thought you were going to Harved?" Tristan asks

"No, I choose Yale in the end" Rory says "Can you not tell Logan about us talking"

"Sure" Tristan says and Rory puts a smile on her face

"So did you know that Paris is at Yale, she didn't get accepted to Harved?" Tristan asks

"Yeah I did, she is actually had a break down on CSpan when she didn't get into Harved" Rory says "And she actually is my roommate"

"You, Paris friends how did that happen?" Tristan asks

"Um I think it had to do with the fact you weren't there" Rory say "I glad to get away from Yale from the Yale Daily news"

"Why?" Tristan asks

"Well Paris is editor and she has a system of a board where she has magnets so she knows where all the staff are at all times and she has taken the magnets away to say that people are in the bathroom, so everyone is getting annoyed with her  
and I have been in the middle of the whole thing for weeks and Im tired of it" Rory says "So Im glad to be away from there and I heard that some staff members talking about wanting demoting Paris from editor"

Tristan laughs catching up on what he has missed

* * *

"How was military school?' Rory asks

"Yeah, ok, graduated, got of my father's bad side but he's still trying to control me for the time being, but not really much else to tell you" Tristan says

"Well that's good and bad" Rory says

"I have to ask this one question Rory, why are you being so nice to me now, talking to me when a lot of the time at Chilton you always claimed to hate me, I don't get it?" Tristan asks

"It's not that I didn't like you, in fact I though you where pretty ok, I didn't like being called Mary all the time and when I told you that I hated you infront of Dean it was just because he got jealous, Plus Paris also had a thing for you" Rory says looking straight at Tristan "Im sorry"

Rory get a sudden impulse to kiss Tristan and she doesn't know why but she kisses him and Tristan automatically kisses her back then she pulls away remembering they are on the plane.  
Tristan is about to say something when the air hostess comes around with Lunch.

"What would you like, chicken or ham sandwich?" Anna the air hostess asks

"Chicken" Tristan and Rory says at the same time and gives them both chicken sandwiches

"Anything to drink?' Anna asks "Coffee, Tea, Juice, water?"

"Coffee" Rory says and Tristan chuckles

"Tea" Tristan says

* * *

Anna pours Rory a cup of coffee and Tristan a cup of Tea and hand them to Rory and Tristan.  
Once Anna has left Tristan decides to speak.

"What was that kiss all about Rory?" Tristan asks sipping his Tea

"I don't know" Rory says drinking her coffee "Im sorry"

"I dont get it, how can you not know, you're the one who kissed me Rory?" Tristan asks

"I know I did. Im sorry Tristan" Rory says guessing that he regretted the kiss and she turning away from Tristan and picks up her book to read because she doesn't want to talk to him.

A while later she falls asleep. Then Rory wakes up hours later just before they serve dinner.  
Tristan who has fallen asleep beside her is still asleep and wakes up when Anna comes to their Row.  
Rory gets coffee, fruit salad mix, a chicken meal and a muffin. Tristan gets all the same including a coffee with milk.  
Rory and Tristan eat in quite both not talking to one another. After dinner Rory reads her book again until the plane lands.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading This Chapter Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

When Rory's Plane land at Heathrow London airport Rory and Tristan still hasn't spoken.  
The plane taxis to the gate and stops, the seat belt signs goes off.  
Rory and Tristan both stand up and wait to get off the plane.  
Rory gets her handbag out of the overhead compartment then starts to hop of the plane.  
Rory walks into Heathrow airport and goes to baggage claim area to get her suitcase.  
Rory takes her suitcase of the conveyor belt when she sees Tristan still waiting for his.  
Tristan sees Rory standing there and goes over to her to talk.

"Hey Rory, Im sorry about earlier..." Tristan's says then he sees his suit case and grabs his suit case off and walks back to Rory "...I was just surprised by it"

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry Im the one how should be sorry, Im the one who acted impulsively and don't know why" Rory says walking and Rory gives him her number "Here's my number if you want to call me, I have to go because the driver my grandmother has hired will be waiting for me"

"Ok, I'll see you at oxford" Tristan says as they get to security

Rory walks through security and so does Tristan. Rory walks though to where she is suppose to be picked up but she can't see anyone with her name on it. Francine and Strobe spots Rory and goes over to Rory.

"Hi Lorelai, Welcome to London" Straub and Francine says trying to hug her and Rory slightly back away

"Strobe, Francine, what are you doing here?" Rory asks bluntly "and please refer to me as Rory"

"We live in London now Rory, Emily told us about the student exchange programme and we came to pick you up" Francine says

"Rory we know we treated you badly ages ago back when you where 16 but we want to make it up to you, we want to get to know you better, let us at least drop you off at Oxford" Strobe says

"Fine" Rory says annoyed with her arms crossed

"The cars this way" Francine says and Rory follows them to the car and Francine puts Rory's suitcase in the boot

Rory, Francine and Strobe all hops in the car and Francine drives her to Oxford.

* * *

30 minutes later they arrive at Oxford University and Francine stops the car.

"Well here we are Rory, would you like us to come in?" Strobe asks

"I'll be fine thank you for the ride" Rory says

"That's our pleasure Rory" Strobe and Francine says

"Rory as we said at the Airport we want to get to know you better, we would love for you to come over for dinner tomorrow night, if would mean a lot" Francine say "Plus there is something we would like to talk to you about"

"Fine what time?" Rory asks coldly

"We'll pick you up around 7:00pm is that Ok with you" Strobe says

"Fine, see you then Francine, Strobe" Rory says coldly towards them

"Please could you refer to us as Grandma and Grandpa?" Francine asks

"I don't feel comfortable calling you that, maybe in time" Rory says

"Ok" Francine says

* * *

Francine opens the boot and gets Rory's suitcase out Rory hops out of the car and get her cell out and grabs her suitcase and says goodbye to them.  
Francine and Strobe leave and Rory rings her mother, Luke and then Christopher then last of all her grandma.  
Emily answers the phone. Rory sits outside of the Oxford uni building

"Hi Rory so you have arrived in London safely" Emily says

"Yes, Im at Oxford now, how could you not tell me that you had arranged for Francine and Strobe to pick me up and not tell me?" Rory asks yelling at her grandmother

"Sorry Rory, we were going to tell you but we didn't know how you would react" Emily says

"React, React, how I would react, that's pretty rich you might of well just sent Logan to pick me up and be done with it" Rory says still yelling at her grandmother

"They just want to try and fix things up with you Rory" Richard says

"Grandpa, hi, I am going to have dinner with them tomorrow night, I can't promise anything other than that" Rory says "I've got go now so Bye"

"Sure bye Rory" Emily and Richard says and they all hang up

* * *

Tristan comes past Rory and hears her yelling on the phone and then watches her hang up.

"Hey Rory, are you Ok, I heard you yelling on the phone?" Tristan asks

"Fine Tristan, just family stuff" Rory says not wanting going tell him about it

"Ok, let's go in" Tristan says and Rory picks up her suitcase and they walk in.

"So did you just get here?" Rory asks

"Yeah you where yelling at someone and I heard Logan's name in it" Tristan says

"Well it had nothing to do with him just so you know" Rory says and they go to get there room assignment and they are on the same floor.

Rory find her room "Well this is me, see you around Tristan" Rory says

"Bye Rory Im going to find my room" Tristan says leaving Rory shuts her door to her room

* * *

Rory doesn't notice that her roommate was there all ready.  
Rory is on packing her things when her roommate speaks and Rory jumps

"Hi Im Ellie Grace Vanderbilt, Im your room mate till December" Ellie says putting her hand out to shake Rory's

"Hi Ellie, My names Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden but call me Rory" Rory says shaking Ellie's hand "nice to meet you"

"So is that hot guy you where talking to before your boyfriend?" Ellie asks

"No, we went to High School together, I meet him again on my flight over here, were sort of friends" Rory says "I found out he's my ex boyfriends cousin"

"That's complicated" Ellie says

* * *

"So where you from Ellie?" Rory asks

"Im on the student exchange programme and Im from Hartford, I go to college at Yale next year is my last year, my sister goes there too" Ellie tells her

"That's cool, Im at Yale too next year will be my last year there too, Im surprised I've never seen you around at Yale before" Rory says

"Well when we get back we should hang out, I can introduce you to my sister Stephanie, you will like her, Im not sure about some of her friends they can be very drunk most of the time" Ellie says

"Stephanie, are you Stephanie Vanderbilt's Sister?" Rory asks

"Yeah, she's friends with Logan, Finn, Colin, Rosemary and all them, How do you know my sister?" Ellie asks

"Well I was dating Logan for a bit and I meet them while I was with Logan" Rory says

"Your reporter girl, you called her Gorilla girl the first time you meet my sister" Ellie says

"Yeah, I guess I am" Rory says and just then there dorm advisor comes in

"Hi Girls, My name is Lisa, Im this floors dorm advisor for the girls if you can't find me there is Michael who is mainly the dorm advisor for the boys of this floor" Lisa says

"Hi Lisa Im Rory, it's nice to meet you" Rory says

"Im Ellie nice to meet you Lisa" Ellie says

"There will be a meeting down the hall in the common room in 5 minutes, see you too there" Lisa says

"We will be there" Rory and Ellie says, Lisa leaves the room.

* * *

A few minutes later they go to where the meeting is and Tristan joins Rory and Ellie. Rory introduces them to one another.  
The meeting starts when all the students on the exchange programme come.  
After the meeting they all head to bed because it's late and they are all tired from jet lag.  
Ellie and Rory goes back to bed. Rory and Ellie gets into their pajamas.  
They hop into their beds and fall asleep.  
Rory wakes up at 12:30pm because she can't sleep because of the jet lag so she goes for a walk.  
She has a blanket around her to keep her warm she open the door to walk the hallways quietly when she leaves her dorm she closes her dorm door and almost trips over a naked Marty.  
Rory has De Ja Vu from freshman year where she sees Marty naked outside her door after a party.

"Oh my God Marty, is this a hobby for you or something, I'm having and episode of De Ja Vu?" Rory asks and hand him her blanket

"Rory, Im sorry, this seriously is De Ja Vu for me too" Marty says and Rory chuckles

"What you doing here at Oxford?" Marty asks

"Im on the Student exchange programme" Rory says

"Oh, what's Logan think about you being here since..." Marty says and Rory cut him off

"Im not with him no more, he cheated on me with a few of his sisters friends" Rory says almost starting to cry

"Im sorry Rory" Marty says hugging her

"Thanks Marty, why dont you get back to your dorm" Rory says

"Sure, how about I meet you tomorrow morning around 10am for breakfast and coffee?" Marty asks "I know this great place close by"

"I would love that" Rory says and Marty leaves back to his dorm room Tristan who is up walks down past Rory and sees she's up too

"So De Ja Vu" Rory mutters

"Hey what you doing wake?" Tristan asks

"I was just actually going back to bed, see you Tristan" Rory says "You should go back to bed too"

"Oh, well good night Rory" Tristan says walking away back to his dorm

Rory goes back into her dorm room quietly so she won't wake Ellie up. She goes back to bed

* * *

The next morning Rory gets up at 8:30am. Ellie is still asleep and she has a shower and gets changed.  
Ellie comes out at 9:30 am in her pajamas.

"Hey Rory, your already dressed are you going somewhere?" Ellie asks

"Yeah, meeting a friend soon, where going for breakfast and coffee, you're welcome to join if you want" Rory says

"I actually have plans, thanks for asking anyway" Ellie says "Im going for a shower" and leaves to the bathroom

"Ok, I will probably be gone by the time you're out" Rory says then there is a knock at the door "That may be him now"

Rory open her dorm room door and see Marty there.

"Hey Marty your early" Rory says

"I know, I came early at the off chance that you're up, ready to go?" Marty asks

"Yeah, I just grab my bag" Rory says and goes into her room and grabs her bag and phone, plus her dorm room key

Rory comes out of her room with her, bag, Jacket, room key and Phone.

* * *

"Bye Ellie" Rory yells to her roommate walking past the closed bathroom door

"See you Rory" Ellie yells back

Rory joins Marty and they leave her dorm.  
She shuts the door. They are walking down the hallway and walks past Tristan and his roommate's dorm room.  
Tristan and Dave wake out of there room and they see Rory and Marty.

"Rory Hi" Dave says hugging Rory

"Hi Dave, I didn't know you whet here, I thought you were going to College in California" Rory says

"I was but I moved her last year and started going to Oxford" Dave says "Good to see you Rory, Hi Marty"

"Hi Dave, I didn't know you knew my friend Rory here" Marty says

"Yeah, I dated her friend Lane for a bit" Dave says

"How is Lane by the way Rory?" Dave asks

* * *

"Yeah good, she and Zach actually just got married a few months ago" Rory says

"Wow, I thought Mrs Kim was against her marry an non Korean" Dave says

"Well she was but something changed a while ago and I guess Ms Kim accepted it" Rory says "Hey Tristan"

"Hi Rory" Tristan says

"Would you 2 like to come to breakfast with me and Rory?" Marty asks

"I actually have plans" Dave says "Sorry maybe another time"

"You sound like my roommate she said the same thing" Rory says

"What about you Tristan?" Rory asks

"I can't I have plans too, sorry Rory" Tristan says "Nice meeting you Marty"

"I guess it just us" Marty says

"Yeah" Rory says "Bye Dave, Tristan"

"Bye Tristan, Dave" Marty says "Nice to meet you Tristan"

"Bye Rory, Marty" Dave and Tristan says

* * *

Rory and Marty leaves Oxford University and walks a few blocks to a diner. Rory and Marty are chatting and they go into the diner and they find a table. A few minutes later a waitress comes to their table and they order. Rory orders a Latte, chocolate chip Pancakes. Marty orders Black coffee, 2 sugars, Blueberry pancakes. They are waiting for their orders and they talk and catch up. Eventually there breakfast and coffee comes and they start eating.

"So what did Logan do, why did you break up?" Marty ask "I know you talked about it last night but I was still in shock"

"Well it started when I want to meet Logan's family and they told him in front of me that I wasn't good enough for Logan because I don't want to be a trophy wife if I did marry Logan and Logan got mad at his family for saying that so we left in the middle of the dinner, just as we were leaving I meet his father and the next day Mitchum came into the Yale daily news to find me and apologies for how I was treated and he offered me an internship at one of his newspaper. Logan told me not to take it but I did, then a few months later Mitchum told me that I didn't have what it takes to be a journalist so I left and I went to find Logan to tell him but a first I couldn't and I did something I wasn't proud of and  
dropped out of Yale, My mum hated that I choose to drop out so we didn't talk for 3 months. About 1 month before I went back Jess came to visit; he was actually the one who convinced me to go back. But when Jess was visiting Logan came back from London and all 3 of us went out to dinner and Logan was very rude to Jess and after Jess left we had a hug fight at the pub and Logan left and I left, we stopped talking to one another for a while. And after I went back to Yale about 2 months or so later it was Honors wedding and I was hanging out with Honor and her bridesmaids I found out from them that 3 of them sleep with Logan over thanks giving when we weren't talking, he took at as that we  
had broken up when we hadn't and Logan's been trying to get back with me ever since I broke up with him at his sister's wedding. "Rory says

"Glad you went back to Yale Rory" Marty says "and I hate that Logan cheated on you"

"Yeah thanks Marty and I know you never liked Logan" Rory says and just then Rory see Logan walk into the diner with Tristan and they spot Rory and Marty 

* * *

Logan walks over to Rory closely followed by Tristan.  
Logan is about to speak but Rory speaks first.

"So you would rather spend time with your cheating cousin than me?" Rory ask Tristan madly

"Rory, Logan's family you know that" Tristan says

"So that must make me the girl you had a crush on for all of the time you where at Chilton" Rory says still made" I thought we were friends Tristan and that you where differ but I guess I was totally wrong"

"We are Rory and you're not wrong" Tristan says

"So even though he's family and Im your friend you would rather hang out with him rather than me after you know what happened?" Rory asks madly

Tristan says nothing

* * *

"Rory, please can we talk outside, away from everyone?" Logan asks

"No, I have nothing to say to you, so just go back to Yale" Rory says and struts walking away and Logan stops her by grabbing her arm

"Rory stop, I want to work this out" Logan says

"Threes nothing to work out Logan, you cheated on me, I can't forgive you for that" Rory says getting out of Logan's grip

"Marty lets go" Rory says

Marty walks over to Rory after paying and links his arm with Rory's and they walk off leaving Logan stunned.  
They leave the diner; Marty puts his arm around her shoulders and walks. Rory cry's on his shoulder.

"Are you Ok Rory?" Marty asks

"Yeah, Thanks, can we just go back to uni?" Rory asks

"Sure, want to watch a movie?" Marty asks knowing that will cheer her up

"Sounds good, but can we go to your room, I can't handle Tristan turning up?" Rory asks

"Sure Rory" Marty says as they reach Oxford and they go in and heads to Marty's room.

* * *

Rory spends the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon watching movies and talking.  
Rory tells Marty about her father's parents and her kind of no relationship with them and everything.  
Marty eventually cheers Rory up and clearing up her tears after bumping into Logan.  
Rory and Marty talking about Tristan being Logan cousin , Marty's roommate walks in.

* * *

Dean walks into his dorm room he shares with Marty.  
Marty is talking to Rory and Dean is shocked to see Rory there in his room.

"Rory!" Dean says shocked

"Dean" Rory replies

"What you doing here? I thought you were going to Yale?" Dean asks

"I am still at Yale, I'm here on the student exchange programme till December" Rory says "I got chosen"

"Oh" Dean says and Rory is looking at the clock

"Sorry Dean, Marty I have to go, Francine and Strobe are picking me up at 7:00pm so I have to go, it going to an extremely  
long night and I have enough fight for one day" Rory says "Bye Dean, Marty"

"Bye Rory" Marty and Dean says at the same time

"Thanks for this morning Marty" Rory says and she is out the door before Dean or Marty can say anything more.

* * *

Rory gets to her dorm room and Tristan and Logan are there sitting on her and Ellie's couch.  
Ellie is in her bedroom.

"Logan, Tristan, please leave" Rory yells at them

"No, Not until we sort this out Rory" Logan says trying to block her from walking away again

"There is nothing to sort out, so please leave, I have somewhere I need to be and I need to get ready" Rory says yelling getting mad 

* * *

Ellie hears the yelling and comes out to see whats going on

"Whats going on Rory?" Ellie asks

"I want Logan and Tristan to leave, but they aren't" Rory says

"Rory..." Logan says and Rory cuts him off

"Leave now" Rory says and then hears a knock on the door and Rory opens the door to someone who she didn't expect to see her dad and Gigi

* * *

Logan and Tristan sees Christopher and they decide to leave and they walk straight past him.

"Dad, Georgia" Rory says hugging them both

"Rory" Gigi says hugging her big sister

"Hey kiddo" Christopher says hugging his daughter and looks up and down at what she is wearing "You're not dressed for dinner"

"What?" Rory asks

"For dinner, I heard you're having dinner with my parents so I thought we would join you" Christopher says

"Oh, I was just about to." Rory says "Dad, Gigi this Is Ellie my roommate, Ellie this is Christopher my Father and Georgia (Gigi) my half sister" Rory says pointing to each person as she says her name

"Hi Christopher, it's nice to meet you Ellie" Christopher says

"Hi" Gigi says shyly

"Im going to get ready" Rory says to her dad and goes into her bed room and get her clothes and goes to the bathroom and has a shower

Rory gets out of the shower and gets dressed and dry's her hair and brushes it.  
She is nearly ready when Francine and Strobe get there.

* * *

There is a knock on the door and Christopher opens the door.

"Christopher son what a lovely surprise, I glad you and Gigi could join us, is Rory ready?" Francine asks

"Yes Francine Im ready" Rory says "Hi Francine, Strobe"

"Well let's go then" Strobe says

They walk to the car and all hopes in. Christopher leaves the car he hired at the airport at Oxford University.  
Francine drives to a restaurant about 25 minutes drive from Oxford University.  
When they finally get there Rory, Christopher, Gigi, Francine and Straub all hopes out of the car and goes into the very expensive restaurant.

"How may I help you?" a waiter asks

"We have a table booked for Hayden" Strobe says

"Right this way" The waiter says and they all follows them to a table

They get to the table and sits down and the waiter gives them all a menu. They look through the menu of what to Order.  
They are looking at their menu when Rory sees Logan, Tristan, Mitchum, Shira, Honor, Josh, Trisha (Tristan's Mum) and Gavin (Tristan's Father).  
They walk past Rory's table without saying a word. They get seated a few tables away from Rory's table.  
When the waiter comes back they order drinks and dinner.  
They wait for their drinks to come and dinner.

"Rory, on Friday is your 21st birthday and since your here, me and your grandfather want you to come to our house in London for this coming weekend" Francine says "We will let you think about it"

"Thank you" Rory says

"Also we have set up a trust fund of 32 thousand dollars for you Rory and also a trust fund at of 75 thousand for Gigi" Strobe says "and Rory since your turning 21 this coming week, you will have access to it. Gigi won't have access till she's 21"

Rory is speechless and doesn't know what to say, she is shocked.

"I need to go" Gigi says a few minutes later

"Can you take her?" Christopher asks

"Sure" Rory says and grabs Gigi's hand and finds the toilets they walk past Tristan who comes out of the men's toilets and walks straight into the girl's toilets ignoring Tristan.

* * *

At Rory's table Christopher is talking to his Parents.

"Dad what's going on here? What is the trust fund all about?" Christopher asks

"Christopher you know we are trying to make it up to her. That night after we left Emily and Richards place we knew what we said hurt her so we set up this trust fund up to try and mend bridges. We know we messed up Christopher and that caused us to not have a relationship with our granddaughter for 6 years" Strobe says

"So why didn't you try sooner with Rory if that's what you want?" Christopher asks

"We were afraid she still would of hated us" Francine says "I mean we did blame her for you not going to Princeton"

"Well you did say some other hurtful things that night" Christopher says "And there was no need for you to blame Rory it was my choose"

"We know we did that's what the trust fund is about and we hope she will want to be the Hayden Heiress" Strobe says

"What, the Hayden Heiress, your joking, right dad?" Christopher asks "That is not something you can ask Rory?"

"Why, don't you think she would want that?" Strobe and Francine asks

"That's not what I'm saying, maybe she would but maybe she wouldn't, she was raised by Lorelai out of society so she may not want to do it" Christopher says "You can't force her into a decision"

* * *

While Gigi is in the toilets Rory is at a sink splashing cold water in her face.  
When she is finished she dry's her face off.  
While she is doing that Honor walks into the bathroom.

"Hey Rory" Honors says

"Hey Honor, sorry about not being at the ceremony of your wedding" Rory says

"That's Ok; Logan said you had to leave. So what did happen with you and my Brother?" Honor asks

"Ask him if you want to know" Rory says Gigi comes out of the toilet and Rory holds Gigi up so she can wash her hands because the basin is too high for Gigi

Gigi dries her hands and they leave the bathroom

"Bye Honor" Rory says walking out of the bathroom

* * *

Rory and Gigi goes back to their table and Rory can see Logan and Tristan looking over at her.  
Rory and Gigi sit back down at their table and Christopher is talking to his mother.

"Rory as we said before about the trust fund there is a reason why Gigi's trust fund is higher amount and it has nothing to do about that we don't like you as much as Gigi if that's what you're thinking because it's not, it is because we hope you will be the Hayden Heiress since you're the eldest of our granddaughters, I don't know if you want to do it or not, we would be disappointed and a little upset but that won't change anything. The choose is yours" Francine and Strobe

"Can I take time to think about it?" Rory asks "I mean it a lot to think about"

"Of course" Francine says

A few minutes later Rory is in need to go to the toilet so she excuses herself from the table and goes to the girl's bathroom and goes to the toilet. Logan gets up to go the guy's bathroom a few minutes after Rory.  
Rory come out of the toilet and wash's her hands and dry's them.  
Rory leaves the bathroom and Logan stops her from getting past.

"Ace, we need to talk about this, I love you Rory, and I want this make this right, Im sorry for hurting you Rory want happened with Walker, Alexandra and Claude meant nothing and I mean it" Logan says and kisses Rory to show how much he loves her

Rory gets lost in Logan's kiss for a few minutes but realizes and pushes Logan away "Logan" Rory says as she pushes him away

"What Rory?" Logan asks

* * *

"Im trying to fix this problem between us" Logan tells Rory

"Logan, saying sorry doesn't mean anything to me, you cheated on me" Rory says "Nothing changes that"

"We were broken up..." Logan says and Rory cuts him off

"We were still together Logan we may not of been talking but we were still together" Rory tells Logan

"That's not the way I looked at it" Logan says

"I can't argue about this now, I have to get back to my table" Rory says

"Ok, I better get back over to my table too. Im in London till December, can we meet up maybe this weekend or sometime?" Logan asks

"I don't know, I think about it and let you know" Rory says leaving heading back to her table and Logan does the same thing

* * *

Rory sits back down at her table and desert gets brought out. Rory has hot fudge Sunday.

"You really didn't have to do all this Francine, Strobe I would have been fine with going out for Pizza" Rory says as she eats the Ice cream Sunday

"It's fine Lore..." Francine says then realizes she made a mistake after seeing Rory's face "Im sorry Rory, we wanted to, is was our pleasure"

"Francine, Strobe, I was thinking about your offer earlier about staying the weekend in London for my birthday, I would love to" Rory says

"That's great Rory" Strobe says

"Well If you're going to try with having a relationship with me, I will at least try too" Rory says "But I want to leave what's happened in the past with us to stay there"

"That's sounds good Rory" Francine and Strobe says and they stand up and hugs Rory

Over at Logan's table they all look over to Rory's table and they see Rory hugging Francine and Strobe

* * *

After they finish their Ice creams Strobe pays for dinner while Rory, Christopher, Gigi and Francine are waiting out at the car.  
Strobe is finished paying the bill and is leaving when Mitchum who is going up to pay for their meals bumps in to Strobe.

"Hi Strobe, so I saw you dinning with Rory Gilmore so how do you know her?" Mitchum asks

"Well the lovely young lady is my granddaughter, full name Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd" Strobe says and Mitchum mouth drops

"Well I better get going, can't have my family waiting too long, bye Mitchum" Strobe says

Strobe leaves the restaurant parking lot and Mitchum pays his families dinner then leaves still shocked Rory is a Hayden.  
He goes out to the car and everyone notices something's up.

* * *

"Are you Okay Dad?" Honor asks and Mitchum doesn't reply

"Dad, whats the matter?" Logan asks

"Did you know Logan?" Mitchum asks in shock "You dated her for several months?"

"Know what?" Logan asks confussed

"What are you talking about Mitchum" Shira asks

"That Rory's a Hayden, Did you know Logan?" Mitchum asks

"I didn't know, she didn't tell me that" Logan says "Why?"

"She is Francine's and Strobe's Granddaughter" Mitchum says and everyone is shocked "She is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd and we told her she wasn't good enough for you"

* * *

They arrive at Oxford University again; it is 10:00pm.  
They all hop out of Francine and Strobe's car.

"Bye Dad, Gigi" Rory says hugging them both kissing her father's cheek. Christopher is holding a very tired Gigi

"Bye Rory, Bye Mum, Bye Dad" Christopher says hugging each one of them "I better get Gigi to bed"

"Bye Son" Strobe and Francine says at the same time hugging Christopher and Christopher puts Gigi in her car seat and hops in and drives off the hotel

"Bye Grandmother, Grandfather" Rory says trying it out hugging them

"You don't have to feel like you have to call us that" Francine says hugging Rory

"Well if Im going to try with this relationship, I should at least call you Grandmother and Grandfather" Rory says

"Ok, well we will pick you up on Friday, what time is your last class?" Strobe asks

"4:00pm" Rory says "Business Studies, so how about pick me up at 5:00pm"

"Ok 5:00pm it is" Strobe says "Bye Rory"

"Bye Rory, see you Friday" Francine says and they hop in their car and drives out of Oxford university grounds

* * *

While Francine and Strobe drives out of the university Rory walking to the building and Mitchum's car pulls up beside Rory.  
Tristan and Mitchum hop out of the car.

"Rory, can I speak with you for a minute?" Mitchum asks and Tristan walks past them and Tristan walks into the building

"What, you want to know what I'm doing in England?" Rory asks annoyed that Mitchum is talking to her

"No, How come you never mentioned you where a Hayden?" Mitchum asks

"You hate me so why do you want to know about not telling anyone about being a Hayden?" Rory asks annoyed

"Because, that's something big not to tell the person you're dating" Mitchum says

"You really want to know, it is simple I never really had a relationship with them till now, you happy now" Rory says angry and storms off into the university

After Rory storms off Mitchum hopes back in to his car and drives out of the university.

* * *

Rory is still angry at Mitchum for dragging out something from the past and Tristan is standing outside her room.

"You okay Rory?" Tristan asks "What did my uncle want?"

"Im fine Tristan can you just leave me alone" Rory says grumpily "Im just tired"

Rory unlocks her dorm room door and heads to bed and sets her alarm to 10:20am because her first class is at 11.00am.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading This Chapter Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Rory gets up when her alarm goes off and she gets up and has a shower.  
Her roommate has already gone because her first class starts at 9:00am.  
Rory gets out of the shower and gets dressed. While she is getting dressed her phone rings and Lorelai is calling her.

"Hey Mum" Rory says

"So how was dinner with your dads parents?" Lorelai asks

"It was good, no repeat of last time. Dad and Gigi joined us too" Rory says

"Your dad was there, I didn't know he was is England" Lorelai says

"Me neither until her turned up at my dorm room door" Rory says "I also bumped into Marty Yesterday"

"Naked Guy goes to Oxford, so you guys friends?" Lorelai asks

"Yeah, we watched movies yesterday in his dorm room, you will never guess who his roommate is" Rory says

"Um Bible boy" Lorelai guess

'No but he is here, want to guess again" Rory says

"No, who?" Lorelai asks

"Dean Forester" Rory says

"Now you're pulling my leg" Lorelai says

"Im am not" Rory says

* * *

"Logan showed up yesterday and he showed up at the same restaurant as dads parents took me.  
I went to the bathroom and Logan followed and when I came out Logan kissed me after her apologized for  
what happened over thanksgiving" Rory tells her mum "He is in London till December"

"What should I do?" Rory asks as she has a pop tart for breakfast

"Hun I don't know, you will have to decide, even though I know he hurt you and I want to kill him for doing that to you.  
If you still love him and want to try again don't let me or anyone stop you" Lorelai says

"Thanks mum" Rory says

"That's Ok so tell be about the dinner with your grandparents?" Lorelai asks

"They took me to a really expensive restaurant and they told me that they had set up a trust fund for me and Gigi.  
My trust fund is lower than Gigi because they want to name me there Heiress" Rory says

"Wow, what did you say?" Lorelai asks

"I said I need time to think about it" Rory says

"Well that's good, I won't tell you not to do it, it is your choose" Lorelai says

"Yeah I know but still is a big decision" Rory says and she hear a knock at the door

* * *

Rory goes and opens the door and Dean and Marty are standing there.

"Mum, can call you later and tell you the rest or I will be late for class" Rory says

"Sure" Lorelai says "Bye Sweetie"

"Bye Mum" Rory says and hang up

* * *

"Hey Marty, Dean, what you doing here?" Rory asks

"Well we thought we could walk to class with you since we all have the same class" Dean says "Oh and here, looks like you need it" Dean hand Rory a cup of coffee they brought for her

"How do you know what I have?' Rory asks

"You told me yesterday" Marty says as they walk to class

"That's right" Rory says remembering as she sips her coffee

"So how did your dinner go?" Marty asks

"Yeah good, my dad turned up with my half sister Georgia before his parents picked me up" Rory says

"So you have a sister?" Dean and Marty asks

"Yeah Gigi, she is 6 years old" Rory says "Her name is Georgia but we call her Gigi for short"

* * *

Rory receives a txt from her Dad wanting to have lunch with her.  
Rory smiles from reading the text  
Rory text her father back '12.00pm, I'll meet you and Gigi at my dorm'  
Rory, Marty and Dean get half way to their class Tristan comes up to them.

"Rory what did my Uncle want to talk to you about last night?" Tristan asks firmly

"It's not important, I got to go to class" Rory says walking away and Marty and Dean catch up to Rory

"You forget we have the same class?" Dean asks "what was that all about Rory?'

"Nothing after dinner when I got back Mitchum his grandfather wanted to talk to me when I got back her.  
Tristan wanted to know what it was about ok" Rory says

"You mean Logan's Father?" Marty asks

"Yes he is related to Logan, now can we stop talking about it" Rory says grumpily

"Fine" Marty and Dean says and they get to their class

* * *

Rory, Dean and Marty all goes into class, Ellie, Lucy who is Marty's girlfriend and Tristan are also in the class.  
Marty introduces Rory to Lucy just before Ellie comes over and joins them.

"Rory, this is my girlfriend Lucy" Marty says pointing to Lucy ""Lucy, This is my friend Rory from Yale" then pointing to Rory

"Hi Lucy" Rory says

"Hi Rory, so Marty tells me your from Connecticut" Lucy says

"Yeah, Stars Hollow" Rory says "So where you from?"

"New York" Lucy says

* * *

Ellie walks into the class and sees Rory and her friends and goes over to them, she sits down in the chair beside Rory.

"Hey Rory" Ellie says walking over to Rory "So Steph and Colin have finally admitted there feelings for one another"

"I knew it would finally happen" Rory says

"Ellie these are my friends Marty, Dean and Marty's girlfriend Lucy" Rory says pointing to each person "Marty, Dean, Lucy this is Ellie my roommate" Rory says pointing to Ellie

"Hi nice to meet you Ellie" Marty, Dean and Lucy all say

"Hi Marty, Dean, Lucy nice to meet you all" Ellie says and the teacher comes in and it's Mr Medina

"Hi class, welcome all Exchange Students" Mr Medina says "My names Mr Medina for all those Exchange students in the class, Im your English and History teacher"

Tristan arrives to the class late and Mr Medina notices.

"You're late as usual, glad you could join us Mr DuGray" Mr Medina says Rory feels the urge to chuckle but she doesn't want to draw attention.

Rory has a feel of De Ja Vu from back at Chilton when Tristan as was always late for Mr Medina's class.

* * *

The minute class finishes Rory is leaving the class room and burst out laughing quietly.  
Mr Medina notices Rory as she is leaving but doesn't say anything because Rory is talking to her friends.  
Rory goes to her next class which is business studies but the one person who is in that class she knows is Tristan and she ignores him the whole time. After her business class she is walking to her dorm because it is lunch time and going to meet her dad at her dorm.  
Rory rings her mum and Lorelai is at the inn.

"Dragonfly Inn Lorelai speaking" Lorelai says

"It's me mum, you will never guess who my English teacher is" Rory says

"I hate these guessing games Rory, just tell me" Lorelai says

"Mr Medina, He came in to the class and introduced himself to the class as our teacher then Tristan arrived late and I wanted to laugh because Tristan seams to always be late to class back when we went to child and he is still the same" Rory says

"So Mr Medina is your teacher again, did you talk to him?" Lorelai asks

"No, I had to get to my next class, um sorry to cut this conversation short, but Im meeting dad and Gigi for lunch" Rory says

"Its fine, have an nice lunch" Lorelai says and Rory hangs up

A few minute later Rory gets to her dorm room and Logan is standing outside her door.

* * *

"Hi Logan, I thought you would of been in London by now, what you doing here?" Rory asks as she unlocks her dorm

"Hey Ace, Can I come in and talk?" Logan ask

"Fine only a few minutes, my dad is meeting me for lunch" Rory says letting Logan in. She is glad Ellie isn't there

"So talk" Rory says

"I know you're a Hayden Rory, your grandfather told my father. How come you never told me Rory?" Logan asks

"I know Logan Im sorry I never told you, your father came to talk to me last night. I never told you or anyone for that matter that I'm a Hayden. You see I never had a relationship with them for 20 years. I only started having contact with them when I got to England and starting a relationship with them last night. The only time I meet them was nearly 5 years it was when I was 16 years old. They didn't want to know me then and my grandfather Richard kicked them out because the conversation got ugly when my mother made a bad comment about bush it set them off." Rory says

"So what did he want?" Logan asks

"The same thing you just asked me and I gave him a short answer before I walked off" Rory says

"And us?" Logan asks

"What about us?" Rory asks

"You know I want to be with you. I want to try and fix the mistake I made and you know that" Logan says "So are we back together?"

"Logan, I need time, you know that. You hurt me and I need to think about if I can trust you and if you push me I won't get there" Rory says

"Ok, but I won't hurt you again and you know I'm sorry" Logan says

"Yes I do know that, Im going to be in London over the weekend Friday afternoon to Monday night for my birthday, if I get a chance I might call you and we can meet up" Rory tells Logan

"Ok I accept that answer, Im going to go now" Logan says "Bye Ace, Rory"

"Bye Logan" Rory says and Logan leaves

* * *

Just after Logan leaves Christopher and Gigi arrive at Rory's dorm.  
Rory opens her door then closes it again looking the door.  
Rory has her books for her last 3 classes of the day.

"Hey Kiddo" Christopher says

"Hi Rory" Gigi says

"Hey Dad, Gigi" Rory says hugging both of them "Let's get lunch"

"Sounds good" Christopher says, they walk to the cafeteria

* * *

They get lunch and sit down at a table a few minute later Marty, Ellie, Dean and Lucy come over to their table.

"Hey Rory, can we join you?" Ellie asks

"Sure" Rory says and they all sit down

* * *

"Dad, you remember Dean and Ellie?" Rory ask

"Yes, good to see you again Dean, Ellie" Christopher says

"You to Christopher" Ellie and Dean says

"Dad these are my other 2 friends Marty and Lucy" Rory says pointing to them "Lucy, Marty this is my dad Christopher"

"Hi Marty Lucy, nice to meet you" Christopher says

"Nice to meet you too" Lucy and Marty says

"This is Georgia (Gigi) My half-sister" Rory says to everyone at the table

"Hi" Gigi says shyly

"Hi Georgia" Marty, Lucy, Ellie and Dean says

* * *

Dean sees his Mum May, Dad Ethan and Sister Clara "Do you mind if my mum dad and sister join us?" Dean asks

"Sure" Rory says and Dean goes over to his family and they get lunch

They join Rory, Christopher, Gigi, Marty, Lucy, Ellie and Dean.  
Dean sits back down beside Rory, Clara sit beside Dean then their parents sit beside Clara.

"Hello Rory" May, Ethan and Clara says

"Hi May, Ethan, Clara good to see you again" Rory says

* * *

Rory introduces Deans mum May, dad Ethan and Sister Clara to her father Christopher and half-sister Georgia (Gigi).  
Rory has her lunch and eats it and talks to everyone until her next class at 1:20pm.  
Rory leaves to head to class 10 minutes before class starts.

"I've got to go now, Bye dad, Georgia. See you Friday" Rory say hugging her father and sister

"Your grandfather will pick you up around 5:00pm" Christopher says letting go of Rory

"Bye everyone" Rory says

"Bye Rory" Everyone and the table says and Rory heads to her next class

* * *

Tristan sees her alone and bumps into Rory on purpose and Rory stops

"Hey Rory, why are you ignoring me? is it because on the kiss or the Logan thing?" Tristan asks standing still

"The kiss on the plane was a mistake, sorry, I know I may be a fool but I still love Logan even though he hurt me, I know he's sorry" Rory says

"I know, I saw you too kissing at the restaurant" Tristan says "It is what it is"

"How?" Rory asks

"I was going to the bathroom, then I saw you too" Tristan tells Rory "Friends"

"Fine Friends, but Iv'e got class to get to" Rory says walking fast to class because it is starting in a couple of minutes

* * *

Rory gets to her journalism class just on time and takes her seat as the teacher walks in.  
After journalism class Rory has other class which she goes to.  
Lucy and Ellie are both in her last class of the day.  
After their last class of the day Rory and Ellie go back to their dorm room.  
Rory reads a book and Ellie watches the news on Tv.  
Rory and Ellie goes out for dinner around 7:00pm with Marty, Dean, Lucy and Ellie's friend Maria.  
When they return back at their dorm after dinner they both go to bed.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading This Chapter Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For the rest of the week Rory goes to her classes and Dean is in 3 of her classes during the whole week.  
She has lunch with Tristan, Ellie, Marty, Lucy, Dean everyday and Ellie's friend Maria joins them sometimes.

On Friday afternoon just after 4:00pm Rory's last class of the day finishes and Dean, Marty and Lucy are in that class.

Rory's phone rings and it is Lorelai on the phone.

"Hey Sweetie, Happy Birthday Rory" Lorelai says on the phone as Rory is walking down the hallways

"Thanks Mum and thanks for the gift basket also Thank Luke for the coffee" Rory says

"That's Ok, hope you have a good time at your grandparents house" Lorelai says

"I will" Rory says

* * *

"Luke and I got engaged last night, we wanting to set the date after you get back" Lorelai says

"That's great Mum congratulations both you and Luke" Rory says as she walks past Mr Medina's class room

"Thanks sweetie" Lorelai says

"So you are going to tell grandma and grandpa tonight?" Rory asks

"I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead" Lorelai says "It's not like we getting married tomorrow"

"Well I'll let go, bye Mum" Rory says

"Yeah bye sweetie" Lorelai says and they both hang up

* * *

"My Mum and Luke are engaged" Rory announces to Dean, Marty and Lucy while standing outside Mr Medina's empty class room Rory doesn't know that Mr Medina  
is standing right there when she says it

"That's great" Dean, Marty and Lucy all say

"Hi Rory, great news about your mum" Mr Medina says and Rory jumps not knowing Mr Medina was standing there

"Hi, yeah it is, I didn't realize you where standing there" Rory says to Mr Medina

"Good to see you again Rory and Happy Birthday" Mr Medina says "Bye Rory, Dean, Marty, Lucy see you Tuesday 3rd period" then Mr Medina leaves

"Bye Mr Medina" Marty, Dean, Rory, Lucy says

* * *

Rory gets a text from Logan saying "Happy Birthday Ace, I miss you and Love you, hope to meet up with you this weekend" Rory smiles and reads her text and text  
Logan back and lets him know she's forgiven him

Rory then gets another text this time from Paris "Hey Gilmore Happy Birthday but how could you abandon me at the newspaper, all the sharks are circling me" Rory laughs reading Paris text and Rory text Paris back

Rory looks up from her text. "What's so funny?" Marty and Dean asks

"Get Paris's text apparently I have left Paris alone in shark infested waters of the Yale Daily news" Rory says

"What?" Dean ask confused

"Well Paris is editor of the newspaper and lately Paris has been very unpopular with the staff and now that I'm not there Paris says its gotten worse" Rory says

"Paris unpopular I would love to see that" Marty says

* * *

They continue talking and hangout till 4:35pm then Rory decides she needs to get ready because her grandparents will be picking her up.

"I have to go back to my dorm room and get my bags ready because Im going to London for the weekend for my birthday to spend it with my grandparents they  
will be here soon to pick me up. I will see you on Tuesday in class since we have no school on Monday I will be in London for the morning" Rory says

"Bye Rory, see you Tuesday" Dean, Marty and Lucy says

Rory goes back to her dorm room and Ellie isn't there.  
Rory gets her bags ready then there is a knock at the door.  
Rory opens the door and Francine and Strobe are there.

"Happy Birthday Rory" Strobe and Francine says hugging Rory

"Thanks Grandma Grandpa" Rory says hugging her Hayden grandparents

* * *

Strobe grabs Rory's bag and Rory locks her dorm room up.  
They go to the car and hops in the car, Strobe puts Rory's bag in the back of the car.  
Strobe and Francine hop in the front of the car while Rory sits in the back seat. Strobe drives.

"So your father and half-sister are all ready at our place" Strobe says "Also your cousins are coming to meet you tonight"

"My cousins, I didn't realize dad had any brothers or sisters" Rory says

"He has a older sister Gracie, she lives in Pairs but she won't be here tonight, but she does want to meet you.  
One of your cousins is already here in England the other one is arriving here from Hartford" Francine says

"I can't wait to meet them" Rory says excited

"They can't wait to meet you too" Francine says

* * *

It takes Strobe 1 hour to get to their mansion in London.  
Strobe drives up their driveway and Gigi and Christopher are waiting at the door.

"Wow this place looks big" Rory says

"It is Rory, wait till you see inside it" Francine says

"It has 3 guest bedrooms, our master bed room, Gigi's bed room, Christopher room and we also have a bedroom that's all your plus it beside the library, your father told us how you like to read books, there's 3 bathrooms, my study, a big lounge..." Strobe says and Rory cuts him off

"I think I get the picture" Rory says as Strobe stops the car.

* * *

Rory unbuckles her seat beat and hops out of the car, running over to hug her younger sister and dad.

"Hey Dad, Gigi" Rory says hugging them both

"Happy Birthday Sis" Gigi says hugging her big sister

"Happy Birthday Kiddo how was your day so far?' Christopher asks

"Yeah good talked to mum this morning got her present this morning" Rory says

"That's cool, so how is she and Luke?" Christopher asks

"They are good. Actually great..." Rory says then starts to hesitate at the end "they got engaged last night"

"That great" Christopher says "Congratulate them for me when you talk to them next"

* * *

Strobe takes Rory's bag into Rory's room and put her suitcase on the floor by the bed.  
Rory, Francine, Christopher and Gigi walks into the mansion.

"I'll show you around" Francine says and starts showing her the mansion

When Francine finishes showing Rory around downstairs they head up stair and show her around.  
They get to the Library and Rory is amazed by how big it is.

"Wow, this place is beautiful Grandmother" Rory says

"I thought you would like it" Francine says leaving the Library

* * *

Francine and Rory walk to the last room of the mansion which is Rory's room.

"And last but not least this is your room" Francine says "Your free to use it anytime you come to visit"

"This room is great, thanks Grandmother" Rory says

"Thanks Ok Rory" Francine says "Why dont you have a shower and get ready your cousins will be here soon"

"Sure" Rory says

"That's quite ok" Francine says leaving Rory's room "I'll leave you too it"

* * *

Francine shuts the door and goes downstairs.  
In Rory's room Rory looks though her suitcase and get her towel out and her clothes she is going to put on.  
Rory goes to the bathroom across from her room.  
Rory turns on the shower and hops in the shower after taking off all her clothes.

* * *

When Francine gets down stairs she goes into the kitchen where Strobe is making hot drinks and Christopher  
is putting the dinner in the oven to cook.

"So what did Rory think?" Christopher asks

"She liked her room, I hope she will feel at home here" Francine says

"It will take time mum" Christopher says

"I know it will" Francine says "I glad she choose to become the Hayden Heiress"

"I know you are mum" Christopher says

"So where is Rory?" Strobe asks "I thought she would of came down with you"

"No, she's upstairs wanted to get ready for when Stephanie and Ellie get here, she's having a shower and getting changed" Francine says

"Oh" Strobe says

* * *

Rory hopes out of the shower and goes into her room and is getting dressed when the door bell rings.  
Strobe goes to the door followed by Francine and Stephanie and Ellie are standing there.  
Rory is finished getting dressed and heads downstairs.

"Hi Grandma Francine, Grandpa Strobe" Stephanie and Ellie says

"Hey Stephanie, Ellie, come in" Strobe and Francine says

Rory comes into the lounge where everyone except Christopher and Gigi are.

"Grandmoth..." Rory starts saying but Stephanie cuts in

"Hello Rory" Stephanie says

"Hi" Rory says shocked

"Rory meet Stephanie and Ellie your cousins" Strobe says

"Hi Ellie, Stephanie" Rory say

"Hi Rory" Ellie says and Christopher walks in with Gigi

* * *

"Stephanie, Ellie this is Christopher Rory's father and Gigi Rory's half sister" Francine says

"Hello Uncle Chris" Stephanie says

"Hello Stephanie" Christopher says "Good to see you again Ellie"

"Hi Christopher, nice to see you to " Ellie says

"When did you meet Ellie?" Francine asks

"On the Sunday, Ellie is my roommate at Oxford grandmother" Rory says

* * *

Strobe and Francine shows Stephanie and Ellie there guest bedrooms they staying in.  
Stephanie has the room in between Rory and Gigi's room. Ellie is opposite Stephanie's room.  
When dinner is ready Stephanie, Ellie and Rory come downstairs and all sits up at the table.  
They all dish their own dinner out on to a plate and eats it.  
After dinner they all have a slice of Chocolate and Raspberry cake for desert because it is Rory's birthday.

Rory blows out the candles while everyone sings happy birthday.  
Strobe cuts the cake and they all have a piece.  
After they eat the cake it's time for presents.  
Rory gets a present for everyone.

She got a Photo in a frame or her, Gigi and Christopher last Christmas from Gigi.  
Christopher brought her a Charles Dickens Tale of Two City's book.  
Francine and Strobe gave her a new expensive cell phone which Rory likes.  
Ellie gives her a sapphire necklace and dangly earrings.  
Stephanie gives her a long black dress and top to go over the top of the dress.

* * *

"Why don't you girl go out and have some fun tonight?" Francine says

"Planning on it" Stephanie says "Let's get ready now"

"Ok" Rory and Ellie says and they head up stairs

Stephanie goes into one bathroom and has a quick shower and Ellie does the same and goes into the bathroom beside her bedroom.  
Rory is in her room getting ready. She puts on the black dress, high heels, the top to cover her shoulders, Earrings and the necklace Ellie gave her.  
When the bathroom is free Rory is putting her hair up but having trouble and Stephanie and Ellie walks into the bathroom all ready with there make up on all ready and hair up.

"You look nice Rory" Ellie and Stephanie says and they help Rory by putting on her make up on and finish on doing her hair.

"Ready" Stephanie and Ellie says

"Yeah" Rory say and picks up her handbag and old cell.

* * *

They walk down stairs together and Francine is waiting with a camera.

"Before you go we want to take a photo" Francine says

"Ok" the 3 girls says and Francine takes the photos and gets Lorelai's email address so they can send the photo to Lorelai

"You girls look good have a nice night" Christopher says

"Thanks Uncle Chris, see you all later" Ellie and Stephanie says

"Enjoy your birthday Rory" Francine, Strobe and Christopher says hugging her "See you Stephanie, Ellie"

"Thanks Dad, See you all later" Rory says hugging them all

"Here is a key to get in" Francine says handing Rory a key and Rory puts it in her hand bag

* * *

They leave the Hayden mansion and are walking out to the road to a limo that Stephanie and Ellie have arraigned.

"So what are we doing? Where are we going" Rory asks as they get to the limo

"Not telling, it's a surprise" Ellie and Stephanie says as they open the door to the limo

Rory hops in the limo crossing her arms and huffing not knowing anyone else is in there.  
Stephanie and Ellie hop in after Rory and Ellie closes the door.

* * *

"Whats the matter Ace?" Logan asks

"Are you behind Stephanie not telling me where we going tonight?" Rory ask knowing that's what Logan usual does

"No I wouldn't do that, Stephanie planned the whole night" Logan says "You look lovely tonight Ace Happy Birthday"

"Thanks, but you all should know that I hate surprises" Rory says

"Yeah but you will love this one?" Stephanie says

"We'll see" Rory says as the limo starts driving away from the Hayden mansion

"We all missed you Love" Finn says

"Thanks Finn missed you all" Rory says

"Happy 21st Birthday Rory" everyone says

* * *

The limo drive drives for a while longer and they pull up to a club and the limo stops.  
They all hop out of the limo and Rory is the last one out.  
Everyone start to walk into the club and Rory stops right beside the limo.  
Finn, Rosemary, Colin and Ellie are already in the club.  
Stephanie, Logan and Juliet turn around when they notice Rory has stopped following them.

"Rory you coming?" Juliet and Stephanie asks

"You 2 go in, me and Rory will be in soon" Logan says

"Ok Logan" Stephanie and Juliet says and goes in leaving Rory and Logan outside

"Ace whats going on, why have you stopped? Logan asks "Let go in and have some fun, what do you say?"

"This isn't me Logan, I'm not the kind of girl that goes out clubbing" Rory says

"You dont have to be" Logan says "Let's just have some fun"

* * *

"Is it because I'm here?" Logan asks

"No, Logan, defiantly not, I have forgiven you" Rory says "Im glad you're here" Rory kisses Logan

"Why don't we go in and have some fun Rory?" Logan asks

"I guess we could, If you stay here right beside me" Rory says

"Of course" Logan says walking in and Rory put her arm around Logan, Logan puts his arm around Rory

* * *

They walk in and find their friends. They already have a round for all of them.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Colin asks

"Talking" Logan says "Rory's not a big clubber"

"Well we got you 2 a drink" Stephanie says "Rory a Martini, Logan Scotch neat" giving them there drinks

"Thanks" Rory says

"So you 2 back together?" Colin asks noticing Rory's arm around Logan

"Yeah" Rory says

* * *

"A toast to Love" Finn says "Rory Happy 2st Birthday to you we are all glad you and Logan here are back together and on your  
Birthday, none the less. To Rory for she's a jolly good friend"

"To Rory" Everyone cheers

"Thanks everyone" Rory says

"Rory, would you be keen to dance with me?" Logan asks

"One dance" Rory says and gets Steph to look after her hand bag as Logan leads her to the dance floor

Once they are on the dance floor they start dancing to the music.

"I'm so glad you forgave me Rory, because you're the best thing that has happened to me, I love you so much Ace" Logan says

"I love you too" Rory says kissing him "Im sorry it took so long, I was scared to get hurt again"

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for hurting you and it won't happen again, Im the one who messed up not you" Logan says waltzing with Rory

* * *

Once the song end they go back to the rest of the group and Logan get the next round of drinks.  
They leave the club at about 10:00pm after 5 rounds of birthday drinks.  
They get up and goes to their limo which is waiting for them.

They all hop in and while in the limo Rory is laying her head against Logan using him as a pillow.  
He has his arm around her and she is falling asleep on him.  
Once they stop at the Hayden's Mansion Logan wakes Rory up.

"Hey Ace, wake up where back at your grandparents place" Logan says in her ear waking her up

"OK, See you Logan" Rory says kissing him and holding on to him "Love you"

"See you Ace" Logan ask pulling away from the kiss

"Bye everyone" Rory, Stephanie and Ellie says

"Bye Colin, Love you" Stephanie says and kisses Colin

"Bye Stephanie" Colin says pulling away from the kiss

* * *

Stephanie, Ellie and Rory hop out of the limo and Rory opens the front door quietly and they all goes in.  
They all goes up the stairs quietly and to their individual rooms.  
Rory, Stephanie and Ellie all get changed out of their clothes and puts there pajamas on.  
They all hop into their individual beds and goes to sleep.

* * *

**Thank You for Reading this Chapter**  
**Please Leave a Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Rory gets woken up bye her phone ringing.  
Rory picks up her cell phone to see Logan calling her and answers it.

"Good Morning Ace, did I just wake you?" Logan asks into his cell to his girlfriend

"Morning Logan and Yes you did" Rory says tired into her cell "But I don't care I love talking to you"

"Sorry Ace" Logan says

"That's ok, Im up now, so why is it that you called so early?" Rory asks

"I wanted to know what your going to do today, I thought we could have dinner together?" Logan asks

"I can't, my dad and Gigi are only going to be here for tonight, they go back to Boston tomorrow morning" Rory says disappointed

"Oh, spend the time with your dad and sister" Logan says "Its just I miss you babe, but we can do it another night"

"Sure" Rory says "And I miss you too"

"Well I'll let you go babe and get ready" Logan says "Love you Ace"

"Thanks Logan, Love you too" Rory says "Bye"

* * *

Rory hangs up her cell phone and gets up and has a shower in the bathroom.  
When Rory gets out, Stephanie is waiting at Rory's bed room door. Stephanie is all ready up and dressed.  
Rory goes into her bed room, she shuts the door and Rory quickly gets dressed while talking to Stephanie.

"Morning Rory, did you have a nice night?" Stephanie asks

"Yeah, thanks Stephanie" Rory says putting on her top

"That's ok" Stephanie says "So you and Logan back together"

"Yeah we are, you dont need to worry Stephanie " Rory says "So you and Colin finally realised you should be together"

"Well I all ready knew that Colin just need to realise it and he has" Stephanie says

"I knew it would happen" Rory says

* * *

Rory's phone rings and it's her mum.

"Its mum on the phone, I'll meet you down stairs after talking to her" Rory says

"Sure, see you downstairs" Stephanie says taking it as a cue to leave Rory's room

Stephanie leaves Rory's room, Rory shuts her bedrrom door and Rory answers her phone.

"Hey Mum" Rory says

"So how was your night?" Lorelai ask

"Good, Me, Ellie and Stephanie went out to to a club and had a fun night. Finn, Colin, Logan, Rosemarry and Juliet was also there" Rory says

"I saw the pictures your grandparents sent, Where did you get that dress from?" Lorelai asks

"Stephanie, it was her birthday present to me" Rory says "Stephanie and Ellie are my cousins"

"I know, I talked to your father last night, so how did he hear I was engaged?" Lorelai ask

"I let it slip out, Im sorry mum" Rory says

"Hey it all right, So anything going on between you and Logan?" Lorelai asks

"Um yeah where together again" Rory says

"Thats good sweetie" Lorelai says "Well bye Rory"

"Bye Mum" Rory say and hangs up.

* * *

Rory sets up her new cell phone with all of everything thats is in her old phone, but she still keeps her old phone as a back up phone.  
Rory comes downstairs for breakfast.  
Christopher has allready put the jug on for coffee.

"Morning Rory" Christopher, Strobe and Fracince says

"Morning Sis" Gigi says

"Did you girls have a fun night?" Strobe asks

"Yeah we did, Mum liked the photos you sent" Rory says

"Thats good" Strobe and Francine says

"Coffee anyone?" Christopher asks

"Yes please" Ellie and Stephanie says

"Of course" Rory says and Christopher pours all 3 girls coffee out.

* * *

After breakfast Rory spends the day with GiGi, Strobe, Francine and Christopher.  
Stephanie and Ellie spend the day together with Finn, Logan and Colin.  
Rory grabs her bag and purse and they leave the house.  
Christopher takes Rory out shopping.

They spend all morning shopping then Christopher takes her out to Lunch to lunch.  
After Lunch they continue there day out.  
Gigi, Francine and Strobe goes back home so Rory can spend sometime just the 2 of them.  
Rory and Christopher goes to the park

"So hows Yale going?" Christopher asks walking though the park with Rory

"Yeah its going good" Rory says

"And the Student exchange at Oxford?" Christopher asks

"Great dad, Im enjoying it" Rory says

* * *

"So hows work going dad?" Rory asks

"Yeah Fine" Christopher says

"So you and Log..." Christopher says about to asks about Logan but Rory cuts him of

"Dad I know your going to ask about Logan. We are back together, I know what he did was wrong but I love him" Rory says

"I know you do Kiddo, I just want you to be happy and I hope he doesn't hurt you agian" Christopher says "Im not going to say anymore on it, your old enough to make your own descitions"

"Thanks Dad" Rory says

"Ready to go back?" Christopher asks

"Yeah" Rory says walking with Christopher

"Rory I think it is great that your trying to make a go of it with my parents" Christopher says " I know they don't make it easy sometimes"

* * *

Rory and Christopher walks back to Christopher rental car and Chris drives them back to his parents place.  
When they arrive, Rory hops out of the car and goes in. Rory is exhusted so she goes upstairs and lies on her bed with her door shut.  
Stephanie and Ellie are still out. They get back to the Hayden's Mansion and goes in.  
Rory comes out at dinner time and joins Christopher, Ellie, Strobe, Francine, Gigi and Stephanie at the table.

* * *

**Thank You for Reading this Chapter  
Please Leave a Review**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE: HIATIS

**Dear Fans / Readers**

Wont be updating or writing more stories for a while as I lost my flash drive that has all my story's on so will need to rewrite them unless I find my flash drive.

**Sorry It's taking a while to update some stories its just I've been busy and some I am stuck for Idea**

**I am on Hiatis from the following Stories****: **  
Rory Loses her Baby  
Gilmore Girls Rory Gilmore Dream Job & Dream Guy  
Rory's 23rd Birthday  
Rory's De Ja Vu  
Gilmore Girls Twin Girls  
Gilmore Girls Double Divorce  
Rory In Wonderland

**Stories I'm Working on are as Follows: (Sometimes may take a while to get updated)  
**1. Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On (Few more chapters Left at least 4 more)  
2. Letter To Logan (Several more Chapters left)

**Going to try and finish updating these stories first before trying to update the others in the order listed  
but at Moment I am working on fixing up all my current story's of the chapters that are there to improve them**

* * *

**I have a poll on my profile page Hope you Vote  
Also Cheek out my profile page for my Story Challenges.  
Thanks Fans For Your Time And Reviews**  
**Please Continue to Read My Stories**

Hope You All had a Great Queens Birthday


End file.
